


Perihal Berbicara

by yourvirgostar



Category: Cravity (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourvirgostar/pseuds/yourvirgostar
Summary: Tentang Ayah, dan segalanya yang belum Minhee pahami.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Kang Seungsik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Perihal Berbicara

_Anak baik._ Ibun selalu memanggil Minhee dengan dua kata tersebut. Pernah suatu ketika Minhee bertanya mengapa Ibun memanggilnya seperti itu, padahal Minhee merasa ia tidak selalu bersikap baik (ada hari di mana ia bandel, tidak menuruti perkataan Ibun, dan membuat Ibun kesal). Jawaban Ibun adalah, “Itu doa dan harapan Ibun buat kamu, Dek. Semoga kamu selalu inget buat jadi anak baik. Bukan demi Ibun atau Ayah, tapi demi diri kamu sendiri.”

Jadi, akankah Ibun tetap memanggil Minhee dengan sebutan _anak baik_ setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin?

Percakapan dengan Ibun tempo hari terus terulang di kepalanya. Kemudian, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Ibunnya bersedih. Semua berawal ketika Jumat pagi kemarin, entah kenapa dia mengiyakan ajakan dari temannya untuk membolos. Padahal, Minhee bukan siswa bandel. Dua tahun bersekolah di sini, hal ternakal yang ia lakukan adalah pura-pura sakit agar tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga atau sekedar tidur di kelas saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Minhee juga bingung kenapa ia menyetujui ide konyol tersebut. Mungkin karena saat itu hari Jumat, dan jam pertama adalah kelas Pak Arifin yang selalu membuatnya menguap lebar dari awal hingga akhir. Mungkin karena Minhee sedang malas bertemu dengan Yujin－sahabatnya dari kecil yang baru saja jadian dengan anak kelas sebelah. Atau mungkin, Minhee hanya ingin mendapat validasi dari teman-teman tongkrongannya, bahwa ia bukan pengecut. Sampai akhirnya, acara membolos itu diketahui guru BK yang juga langsung sampai ke telinga orang tua mereka masing-masing.

Ibun bukan orang yang mudah marah, bahkan Minhee jarang dimarahi walaupun ia susah dibangunkan di pagi hari dan sering lupa membereskan tempat tidur. Sepulangnya dari insiden membolos kemarin pun, Ibun tidak marah. Namun, Minhee merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. _Ibun mendiamkannya._ Ayah yang sudah mengetahui insiden menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan Ibun, dan meminta maaf keesokan harinya saja. Jadi, ia menuruti perkataan Ayah. Dan semalaman itu, ia tidur diselimuti perasaan bersalah.

Pagi-pagi sekali saat di luar masih gelap, bahunya diguncang halus. Minhee membuka mata dan melihat Ayahnya sudah memakai jaket dan memegang kunci mobil.

“Jalan-jalan yuk, Dek. Ayah tunggu di mobil, ya,” Ucap Ayah. Minhee mengangguk walaupun masih sedikit bingung karena ini hari Sabtu dan seharusnya ia hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah. Minhee segera beranjak dari tempat tidur ke kamar mandi, dan menyusul Ayah sepuluh menit kemudian.

Jadi, di sini lah dia, duduk bersebelahan dengan Ayah. Ada dua alat pancing di tangan masing-masing. Di depan mereka, terhampar kolam seluas puluhan meter persegi yang berisi berbagai macam ikan. Ayah membawanya ke sini di pagi buta hanya untuk mengajaknya memancing (dan mungkin berbicara, seperti kebiasaan Ayah setiap ada yang tidak beres dengan Minhee).

Awalnya hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka pagi itu. Minhee masih terkantuk-kantuk, dan Ayah hanya memandang ke depan sambil menyeruput kopi yang ia beli di warung tenda tak jauh dari situ. Lalu, suara Ayah memecah keheningan diantara mereka, “Gimana rasanya bolos, Dek?”

Semua kantuk Minhee langsung hilang seketika. Sama seperti Ibunnya, Ayahnya juga bukan orang yang pemarah. Selama tujuh belas tahun Minhee hidup, Ayah hanya pernah memarahinya sekali saat ia duduk di bangku SMP. Ketika itu, Minhee bermain petasan dengan tidak hati-hati sampai melukai tangannya, sehingga Ayah memarahinya. Namun selain itu, Ayah selalu sabar menghadapi segala tingkah laku Minhee. Tidak hanya sabar, Ayahnya juga merupakan orang yang tegas. Orang yang mampu memposisikan diri dengan baik sesuai peran yang dibutuhkan Minhee. Ayah tahu betul kapan saatnya jadi teman mengobrol Minhee, kapan saatnya menjadi partner berdiskusi tentang banyak hal, dan kapan saatnya menjadi sosok Ayah yang selalu mampu memberi sedikit pemahaman tentang hidup kepada Minhee. Hal tersebut membuat Minhee menghormati Ayahnya lebih dari siapapun di muka bumi ini. Maka ketika Ayah mengajukan pertanyaan tentang insiden kemarin, ia cukup ketakutan. “Ayah marah?”

Mata Ayahnya menyipit dan bibirnya menggrafir senyum teduh. “Loh, kok malah nanya balik?”

Minhee menghela nafas dan menjawab, “Jujur biasa aja, Yah. Aku kira bakal seru tapi ternyata gitu doang. Padahal kalo di kelas dengerin Pak Arifin ceramah sejam aja rasanya lamaaaaa banget. Tapi kemarin aku di tempat PS rasanya baru main satu ronde eh udah sore aja,” Minhee menghadap ke Ayahnya yang sekarang tersenyum simpul sambil mengunyah gorengan. Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, “Ayah marah?”

Ayahnya menggeleng. “Ayah nggak membenarkan tindakan kamu kemarin, ya. Tapi Ayah pernah muda, Dek. Di umur-umur kamu segitu kan emang lagi masa-masanya mencari jati diri, nyobain ini itu, terus mencari validasi sana sini. Ayah ngerti kok kamu cuma pengen coba-coba. Ayah tuh cuma kepikiran Ibun.”

Minhee menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya. Perasaan bersalah kembali menggerogoti hatinya. “Ibun Marah, ya, Yah?” Tanya Minhee.

Kali ini Ayah tertawa kencang, “Ibun mana bisa marah sama kamu. Kamu nih kayak nggak tau Ibunmu aja.”

Minhee sedikit lega mendengar penuturan Ayahnya. “Nggak marah tapi diemin aku. Sama aja, Ayah.”

Ayah menumpukan tangannya ke pundak Minhee, “Ayah udah hidup sama Ibun hampir dua puluh tahun, Dek. Ibunmu itu orangnya suka _overthinking_. Kamu cuma bolos aja pikirannya udah kemana-mana. Takut kamu ketularan nggak bener. Takut kamu nyoba yang lebih parah kayak ngerokok, mabok-mabokan, atau ngobat. Takut kamu kenapa-kenapa sih intinya.”

“Tapi kan aku nggak kayak gitu, Yah.”

“Iya, Ayah tau. Namanya juga orang khawatir. Pasti _suudzon_ mulu bawaannya. Ayah tuh nggak masalah kamu nyoba banyak hal, asal bukan yang haram atau kriminal ya ini, tapi semaklum-maklumnya Ayah, ada perasaan Ibun yang harus kamu jaga, Dek,” Ayah memusatkan perhatiannya pada Minhee dan lanjut berbicara, “Maksudnya bukan biar kamu jadi anak baik di depan Ibun. Tapi biar kamu jadi anak baik buat dirimu sendiri dan masa depan kamu. Ibun tenang kalo tau kamu bisa jaga diri kamu sendiri. Karena, bahagianya Ibun ya kalo ngeliat kamu sehat dan bahagia. Udah itu aja.”

Minhee mengangguk dan mulai sedikit paham.

“Hidup ini, cuma rangkaian pertama kali, Dek. Nggak masalah kalo pengen ngerasain banyak hal buat pertama kalinya. Asalkan tau batasan. Asalkan bisa bertanggung jawab. Dan selama kamu masih hidup sama Ibun dan Ayah, kamu juga harus belajar mempertanggungjawabkan setiap tindakan dan keputusan yang kamu ambil ke Ibun sama Ayah. Bolos kayak kemarin tuh menurut Ayah salah satu bentuk kamu kurang bertanggung jawab sama diri kamu dan peran kamu sebagai seorang siswa.”

“Maaf, Ayah,” Ucap Minhee, “Kedengerannya berat ya, Yah, jadi orang dewasa. Aku pengen jadi anak kecil aja deh.”

Ayah tergelak, “Ayah juga maunya kamu kecil terus, Dek. Tapi nggak seru tau. Walaupun berat tapi jadi orang dewasa menyenangkan kok. Buktinya Ayah sama Ibun sering ketawa-ketawa kan?”

Minhee mengiyakan setuju. “Bener. Tapi, aku masih banyak nggak ngertinya deh, Yah.”

“ _It is OK._ Ayah yang udah tua aja masih sering _clueless_ tentang banyak hal. Nggak papa. Kamu nggak harus ngerti tentang semuanya. Lagian kamu punya waktu seumur hidup kok buat belajar.”

Minhee memandang Ayahnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Keren, ya, Ayahnya itu. Pokoknya, Minhee mau tumbuh dewasa seperti Ayah. Mau jadi orang keren seperti Ayah. “ _So, I have to say sorry to Ibun then?”_

“ _Sorry for what?_ ”

“ _For being so childish and irresponsible? For making her worry and sad?_ ”

Ayah tersenyum dan menatap putranya dengan bangga, “Terserah Adek aja. Walaupun Ayah yakin sih pulang dari sini juga Ibun udah masakin sop ayam kesukaan kamu buat sarapan.”

Senyum yang sama tersungging di bibir Minhee. Ah, Ibunnya memang selalu begitu. Selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa disayang dan dihargai. Selalu bisa membuat rumah menjadi nyaman untuk ditinggali.

“Makasih, Yah.”

“ _Anytime,_ Dek.”

Pagi itu, Minhee dan Ayah menghabiskan waktu di tempat pemancingan, berbagi obrolan dan tawa, hingga matahari berada di atas kepala mereka.

Pada akhirnya, Minhee belajar bahwa menjadi dewasa itu tidak mudah. Banyak yang harus ia pelajari, utamanya tentang bagaimana bertanggung jawab terhadap diri sendiri dan menjalani konsekuensi dari keputusan-keputusan yang dia ambil. Minhee masih tidak tahu apakah dirinya bisa, tapi tidak apa. Ia tidak takut, karena benar kata Ayah, ia punya waktu seumur hidup untuk belajar.


End file.
